Mammon/Home Screen
Here is a list of all the information and tips you require for Mammon's Home Screen interaction. Affection “*whistle* Come here, darling!" * Head tap > Head rub > Face rub “What’s up? Can’t you see I’m busy?” * Head tap > Left shoulder tap > Head rub ???? * Head tap > Head rub > Head rub “*yawn* I’m sleepy...” * Left arm tap > Left arm tap > Head rub Voiced Dialogues Greeting: * "Oh, it's you." * "Yo. So ya dropped in to pay Mammon a visit, eh? Good on ya!" * "It's not like I've been waitin' around for ya or anything... Seriously, I wasn't!" * "You've got some nerve makin' THE Mammon wait around for ya!" * "Heya." * "Hey, uh...think I could borrow some cash? I promise I'll never ask again!" * "Whoa, you're still up?" * "*yaaaaawn* Mornin'..." Player Returns: * "Where were you, huh? Been lookin' all over for ya!" * "You're back." * "Took ya long enough! Never keep Mammon waitin'!" * "Ya know, you're the only human that keeps me waitin' like this!" Touched by Player: * "Need somethin'?" * "What are ya, a spoiled brat?" * "Hey, not there! That tickles!" * "Listen, you do know I'm a DEMON, right?" * "Hey! No touchin'! Grrr...!" Comment About Characters: * "Remember, it's LORD Diavolo. If Lucifer hears you drop the Lord, he'll kill ya." * "Look, I TOLD ya. I ain't afraid of Lucifer, really!" * "Oh man, this is bad! I broke Levi's figurine..." * "Why does Satan always have to go tellin' on me to Lucifer?" * "That Asmo always takes forever gettin' out of the bath." * "D'AAAH! BEEL GNAWED ON MY WALLET!" * You never can tell what Belphie's thinkin'. Hate that about him." * "When it comes to bein' devious, Solomon could give Lucifer a run for his money!" * "Watchin' those two angels is hard on the eyes. They're too damn bright and shiny..." Game Tips: * "Ain't it about time you powered up your cards? Check out your contacts." * You should go to Nightmare today! I've got a feelin you'll get somethin' good!" * "I sure wanna visit Akuzon right now. There's some stuff I really want!" * "I'll let you pick out some clothes for me at Majolish!" * "I'd say it's about time to do your tasks, doncha think?" * "There's an event goin' on! You're goin', right? You'd better be!" * "Hey, ya got somethin' in Mail, man!" Idle Screen: * *sigh* "Wish it'd start raining money..." * "Hmhmhmm, hm, hmm ♪" * "Hey, I'm bored over here. C'mon human, time to entertain the Great Mammon!" * "Ya know how sometimes you're on the phone with someone, and suddenly it goes quiet? I hate that." Additional Dialogue: * "Oh Goldie, my sweet credit card! ❤️ I promise to use you lots again this month!" * "I'm one of seven rulers of the Devildom! Mammon, the Avatar of Greed!" * "Man, I'm hungry. What should I have for lunch...? Wait, do I have any money?" * "Nighttime's when I kick into gear! Let's go out on the town! Your treat!" Category:Home Screen